


When I'm At Home

by floatsodelicately



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatsodelicately/pseuds/floatsodelicately
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rory and Jess have to learn to cope with a surprise as the Gilmore's past repeats itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_"Two-hundred thirty paces to my place,_

_Oh I should not be alone_

_I'll burn this house down, no need for walls now_

_When I'm with you, I'm at home"_

  
__When I'm At Home - The Maine_ _

* * *

"What are we going to do?"

"Hey, hey, calm down!" he soothed. "We don't know anything for sure yet. Everything's gonna be fine."

"Jess-"

"Rore," Jess started. He pulled her back so that she was laying against him on top of the bed. "Just try and get some sleep, come to the diner tomorrow and have so many pancakes you can barely move, then get the bus to school and I'll meet you when you get out."

"But what-?"

"I'll skip last period, it's not like I really need to see inside a sheep's eyeball-"

Rory wrinkled her nose in disgust, "Oh ew, that's gross! That's what you're doing? We haven't done that, am I going to have to cut up a sheep?"

"Well they don't make you butcher it yourself-"

"Jess, don't, I'll be sick."

"Sorry," he chuckled, pulling her back firmly into his arms. "But I'll pick up your car from Gypsy's and go to the store before I pick you up."

"You're awfully calm about this."

"Oh I'll do plenty freaking out later," he smiled grimly.

"The store?" Rory squeaked. "If someone sees-!"

"You think I'm going to the store here? Like I want Taylor giving me a lecture about safe sex with the town princess?"

Rory hit his chest, "So in Hartford?"

"No one but your Grandparents know me there and I don't think-"

"Oh god!"

"It'll be fine!" Jess said, smoothing down her hair. "Whatever happens, I love you, we'll be ok. Ok?"

"Ok," she said quietly.

He kissed her gently and moved her to lay back on the bed. "Try get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning," he told her as he got up and made his way to her window.

"Can you stay?"

"Oh Miss Gilmore," he teased, "are you trying to get fresh with me?!"

"Jess!"

"Not the time?"

She shook her head. "So not the time."

"Sorry. I'll stay," he walked back over to the bed and laid down beside her.

After a while, he noticed Rory's breathing deepen and slow as she fell truly asleep. He looked down at Rory's stomach, feeling butterflies the size of stationwagons stirring inside him. The possibility that there was another human being growing, under her school uniform, _terrified_ him. They were too young. Just look at his life in New York, Liz was too young to be a mother and that ended up with him being sent away to Luke's in this 1960's sitcom of a town with an honest to God ice cream shoppe - _with two p's_. 

He slipped his shoes off and let them drop off the bottom of the bed with a muted thud. Turning his head into Rory's neck allowed him to hide his alertness from Lorelai when she got home and checked in on her daughter. Seeing both of them fully clothed on top of the covers, she shut the door after a few moments - comfortable in the fact that Rory's virtue was untouched by the 'miscreant' as she had called him that morning when he so nicely poured out her third coffee of the day. Comfortable in the lie that Rory was a virgin, that Rory was not petrified that she might be pregnant, that Rory wouldn't repeat her mistake from all those years ago.

"Shit."


	2. Chapter 2

"How many kinds of these damn things can there be?" Jess mumbled. Rows upon rows of pregnancy tests lined the shelves before him, each proclaiming to be the 'Number 1 EPT' on the market.

There were some on sale for 3 for 2...he knew that he should get more than one but what if they were on sale because they were the shitty ones that no one wanted and the store was getting rid of them. That's what they did at his store, maybe not with pregnancy tests but no one was buying that Gravioli stuff without some kind of deal. It looked like dog food. But this wasn't dog food, it was actually important that he got the right test. 

After checking his watch and seeing that Rory only had 10 minutes left in class, he bit the bullet and grabbed three boxes at random before heading to the checkout.

The voices around him became muffled as he looked down at the boxes, smiling women holding their pregnant stomachs staring up at him. Apparently his freak-out was starting up again now. He felt the blood gushing in his ears come to a sudden halt as the voice of the man in front became clear.

"Good afternoon, I'm here to pick up my prescription...The name is Richard Gilmore."

"Oh fuck." Jess blurted out.

"Pardon me, young man. But-" Richard turned around and paused as he took in the sight of the boxes. He looked up at his face and both of them paled considerably. "You might be right."


End file.
